Truth or Dare With the Gaang
by pablothebankrobber82
Summary: As simple as the title suggests. You the readers get to choose the dares/truths though. If you leave a review or PM me a dare or truth you have a 90% chance of me putting your dare or truth up. Chp. 5. Watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

**PTBR82:** Hello peoples. I am Pablothebankrobber82. Abreviated that would be PTBR82.

**Zuko: **How did I get here and who are you? (looks pissed)

**The rest of the cast of Avatar: **Yeah. (also look pissed)

**Cabbage Guy: **Where are my cabbages? (looks around nervously)

**PTBR82: **All in good time cabbage dude. Now I want you people (waves hand around) to play truth or dare for my amusment.

**Toph: **Why should we? You kidnapped us and now you want to play a game?

**PTBR82: **Yep.

**Aang: **(shrugs) Why not. (he was thinking at the moment of how he might get to kiss Katara.)

**Everyone else: **(mumbles of agreement)

**PTBR82: **Currently I have no dares or truths for you people.

**Katara: **We have names you know. (angry that she is a nobody now)

**PTB82: **And I choose not to use them. (smiles widely)

**Cell phone vibrates in PTBR82's pocket.**

**PTBR82: **Excuse me I have to take this. (holds up one finger) "What do you mean that you can't get in the vault?! Screw the dynamite that's what I had you guys bring the drill for. Take out the drill operator when you're done. It will mean more money for the rest of us. (hangs up phone)

**Everyone: **(looks at PTBR82 suspiciously.)

**PTBR82: **Sorry that was a business call. I trust you understand how truth or dare works?

**Everyone: **(nods head)

**PTBR82: **Good. (smiles) Now when I do suggestions I will put them in and humiliate you people. By the way if anyone knocks on the door I wouldn't anwser it.

**Sokka: **Bring it on! I'm a mans man. (puffs out chest and tries to impress Yue, Suki, or Toph)

**PTBR82: **I'm sure you are a mans man Sokka. All the men do love you.

**Suki, Yue, Toph: **HEY! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! (several people look at Toph. Toph turns bright red.)

**PTBR82: Still leave Reviews to give me ideas on how to tochre them. I will give you the person all the credit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**PTBR82: **Hello and welcome back to Truth or dare with the Gaang.

**Everyone: **(mumbles hellos. looks tortured.)

**Aang: **Hey! (holds up finger like he just discovered Atlantis.) I just realized that not all of the people I met are in here. (grins. Impressed with himself.)

**PTBR82: **(talks down to him) Good going Aang! I feel so happy for you! (returns to normal tone.) Now Aang is right; not everybody that you have met is here. Only the ones I think are cool enough and the gaang is here.

**Toph: **Then how come the cabbage guy is here? He's not cool.

**Katara: **(puts hands on hip) Don't be mean Toph. (turns to PTBR82) Why is Barney here?

**PTBR82: **Because he's my next client. (hands bag to Barney labeled SUGAR??) Now don't get caught again Barney.

**Barney: **(makes wild grab for *sugar* and then takes out a wad of $100 bills. Leaves room.)

**PTBR82: **Oh, and just so you know everybody else is in another room. Just in case. (grins evilly) Now we have our first dare. It is from jacob:

_Dare them all to make out with the person of their choice (Grins evilly)_

**PTBR82: **Ok since this a dare for all of you each one of you will go one at a time. Aang! You're first.

**Aang: **Does it have to be of the opposite sex? (sounds nervous)

**PTBR82: **If your straight then I would hope so Aang. (doesn't seemed surprised like everyone else.)

**Aang: **Umm... I choose....The tea girl that Zuko met at his uncle's tea shop.

**PTBR82: **Go get her Sauve! (guy by door bows and runs out the door.) Why, Aang? Why did you choose her?

**Aang: **I might as well have chosen someone I didn't have feelings for.

**Tea Girl: **OMG! THE AVATAR LOVES ME?! COME HERE! (grabs Aang enthusiastically and shoves tongue down throat)

**Everyone: **(averts eyes.)

_**I can't tell you every single thing that happened so here are the parrings.**_

_**Katara/Zuko**_

_**Sokka/Yue**_

_**Cabbage Guy/Fortune teller lady**_

_**Toph/Sokka**_

_**Soki/Sokka**_

_**Zuko/Toph**_

_**PTBR82/Hidie Klume**_

**Sokka: **(out of breath) how come you get the super model?

**PTBR82: **Because I am awesome. Now I trust you all liked your make-outs?

**Everyone: **(either mumbles of agreement or nervous looks around then saying no loudly)

**PTBR82: **Good! (smiles widely) Now This a dare for Zuko from Snaker:

_I dare Zuko to strip until he is butt naked._

**PTBR82: **Since I'm sure not all of us want to see Zuko naked I will make a modification. Zuko stop looking so happy you still have to strip; only now you have to do it in a closet with two other people. A boy and a girl. Or a girl and a girl. Just NOT two boys. So Zuko who do you choose?

**Zuko: **Ummm.... I guess Aang and Toph.

**PTBR82: **Why? Toph can see you anyway and Aang is a bit on the edge of his straightness. (Aang looking excited stops and slaps his knee in frustration.)

**Zuko: **Toph because I know she is not a girly girl and will not start giggling as soon as she catches sight of my privates. And Aang because ummm....he's cool?

**PTBR82: **Ok so... Get in the closet! (shoves them into the closet together and locks the door.)

**Everyone: **(hears giggles. Then gasps. Then a heavy thump as someone faints. Then some one, ZUKO, says do you want to touch them?)

**Zuko: **(gets earthbended out of the closet still nude.)

**Everyone: **(thinks Zulo is small for the way he talks then bursts out laughing.)

**Toph: **(comes out of closet a neon red.) The dare is done now get on with this stupid thing! (sounds super pissed)

**Zuko: **(Goes back into closet to get changed. Comes out several minutes later with Aang.)

**PTBR82: **So how did it go? (tries to hold back a laugh) Never mind. I already know. (almost peeing pants laughing so hard.)

**Zuko: **Shut the f*** up kid! You were not just exposed to several ladies in the nude. Now there is no surprise if I get it on with one of them. (pouting)

**Girls in the Gaang: **YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS IS DONE ZUKO!

**PTBR82: **(out of breath form laughing so hard.) Gu..guys please! Now this dare is from I-know-im-new:

_Dare-to kiss the person next to you._

**PTBR82: **Since he doesn't specify who that means I get to choose. (spins in circle and points finger out. Lands on Cabbage Guy.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(looks to left and sees Aang. Eyes widen, then puckers up. Kisses Aang on lips and holds it for several seconds.)

**Toph: **(makes gagging noises.)

**PTBR82: **Why did you hold the kiss so long? The review thing said that you had to kiss not make out. That was frankly kind of nasty.

**Cabbage Guy: **I didn't know! Now where are my cabbages? (looks mad he can't find the cabbages.)

**PTBR82: **Well that is all for this segment o-

**Cabbage Guy: **Where are the cabbages! (starting to looked pissed.)

**PTBR82: **They're over there now shut up. Like I was saying that is all fo-

**Cabbage Guy: **GIVE ME MY F****** CABBAGES OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! (laughs manically then flames shoot up from behind him.)

**PTBR82: **(sighs. Takes out tranquilizer gun and shoots the Cabbage guy.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(falls to the ground unconscious.)

**PTBR82: **LIKE I WAS SAYING! (sounds super pissed) That is all for this segment of Truth or Dare With the Gaang.

* * *

**Leave Reviews on how to torture them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**PTBR82: **So welcome back to Truth or Dare With the Gaang. (smiles widely.)

**Everyone except for Cabbage Guy who is still unconscious: **(mumbles of hellos knowing they can't escape because now PTBR82 has a gun.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(mumbles something about rotten kids.)

**Toph: **Uh-oh. He's coming around. (looks kind of concerned.)

**PTBR82: **(holds up tranquilizer gun and aims at Cabbage Guy, just in case.)

**Cabbage Guy: **Wher-where am I? (slurs words and sounds drunk.) Who ar-are you guys?

**PTBR82: **(looks nervous.) You are where you where and we are who you think we are.

**Cabbage Guy: **Ok. Now um..... why am I on the floor? (sounds confused)

**PTBR82: **You're are on the floor because I shot you with a tranquilizer gun. Now! We have one dare to do so get ready. Our first and longest one is from _Leilagrace:_

_Toph-Dress up like a model and enter a date auction._

_Zuko-Seek counseling for his anger management problem. Make the shrink fall in love with him..._

_Suki-Has to go to the spirit world to pick a fight with Yue. Ends up being Yue's best friend and plots to ruin Sokka's Robbery (See below) with her._

_Sokka-Joins you in a robbery...when caught by the police he claims to be in love with the officer in charge. Regardless of gender._

_Katara-Has to make out with Zuke underwater for ten mintues...only HE can't get wet._

_Aang-Dress like a girl and run around a Market/mall proclaiming his (I mean her) love for all the hot venders- male and female._

_Cabbage guy- Dance a jig while juggling cabbages._

_Azula-Join Toph in her auction...only she has to dress as a 1950's swimsuit model._

**Everyone: **NO WAY! I WILL NOT DO THAT!

**PTBR82: **Well you have to sorry! (doesn't sound sorry) Now since most of these involve going out of the building I will need all of you to wear these. (hands them bracelts that glow and beep.) Cabbage Guy you will go first. I want to make a modification to the dare though. The cabbages have to be on fire!

**Cabbage Guy: **o o

O

**PTBR82: **Now, think fast! (throws several burning cabbages at him and hopes the Cabbage Guy has fast reflexies.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(catches the cabbages and starts juggling them. Then after all of them have been caught starts to dance as he juggles.)

**Everyone: **(starts laughing at the Cabbage Guy's pain.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(cannot juggle any longer and drops the burning cabbages. Runs to sink to help third degree burns formed on hands.)

**PTBR82: **(holding up video camera.) This is priceless! (wipes tear from eye) Now Aang you're next.

**Aang: **Why me? (pouts)

**PTBR82: **Because your dare is the next shortest. (tosses Aang a dress and high heels)

**Aang: **(grumbles something about stupid f***ing game then goes to change)

**PTBR82: **Now Katara while you're waiting for Aang to come out of the closet (laughs at own joke.) you do you're dare.

**Katara: **Do I have too? (sounds like a bitch)

**PTBR82: **Yep now get on with it. (steps to the side then reveals a tank of water behind him.)

**Katara: **(looks at Zuko then motions to follow her. Leads Zuko to tank then steps in and makes an air bubble.)

**Zuko: **(follows Katara then starts to make-out with Katara.)

**Katara: **(while kissing is making elaborate hand motions to keep the bubble up. After about five minutes Katara gets lost in the kiss and the bubble starts to fail.)

**Zuko/Katara: **(the bubble fails and they spend the remainder of time kissing while under water.)

**Zuko: **(hand slides up Katara's side and grabs her breast.)

**Katara: **(allows Zuko to touch her. Lifts up Zuko's shirt and traces lines down his golden chest.)

**Sokka: **STOP THOUCHING MY SISTER LIKE THAT! (proceeds to jump in pool and beat the shit out of Zuko.)

**Katara: **(comes out of pool) Ummm......... I can explain.

**PTBR82: **(laughing so hard he is not breathing)

**Toph/Suki: **(Encouraging Sokka where to punch and how hard.)

**Cabbage Guy: **(Still treating hands for third degree burns)

**Zuko: (**Getting killed by Sokka)

**PTBR82: **(still laughing hard) G-get him off of Zuko Sauve. (Suave bows and obeys.)

**Zuko: **(pulled out of water with cuts and probably some broken bones.)

**Sokka: **(pulled out of water super pissed and still trying to hit Zuko.)

**PTBR82: **Now I am truly sorry but in Zuko's current condition I'm afraid he can't do his dare. Sorry _Leilagrace._

**Aang: **(comes out of closet looking like a girl. Looks around.) What did I miss?

**PTBR82: **Oh, nothing. Now do your dare!

**Eighteen and a half minutes later...**

**Aang: **(eyes are wide and has several burns on his body from pepper spray.)

**PTBR82: **(looks at him and says) Didn't go to well huh?

**Aang: **(shakes head slowly and takes a seat next to Katara who is staring at Zuko.)

**PTBR82: **Well now both Toph and Azula are needed for this one. Toph you dress up as a super model (tosses revealing outfit to her) and go to a dating convention with Azula who is going dressed as a 1950's swimsuit model. (tosses her a one piece.)

**Both: **(grumble something about super models being evil)

**PTBR82: **Now while they are doing that Suki go to the spirit realm to fight Yue.

**Suki: **(smiles) I'll beat that girl hard. (walks out of room.)

**PTBR82: **So Sokka you have to come with me on a bank robbery. (smiles and starts to remember the first time he stole something.)

**Sokka: **Isn't that illegal or something?

**PTBR82: **Yep, now come. (walks out of room with Suave, an EMP, guns, and radios.)

**Meanwhile in the spirit realm...

* * *

**

**Suki: **Nice outfit where did you get it? (eyes Yue up and down)

**Yue: **Thanks I got it from my dad actually.

**Suki: **So Sokka is helping rob a bank with some guy w the gaang is playing truth or dare with.

**Yue: **You know what would be fun?

**Suki: **What? (already guessed the anwser)

**Both: **Getting Sokka caught just to mess with him! (giggle)

**Yue: **So how are we going to do it?

**They put their heads together and think up a solution. Suki leaves soon after.**

**Meanwhile in New York....

* * *

**

**Suave: **This is a hold up now everybody get down and nobody will get hurt. (holds up gun)

**PTBR82: **(presses button on the EMP that turns it on.) Sokka go!

**Sokka: **OK. (runs to the person at the counter and demands money. Then gets hit on the head with a fan.)

**PTBR82: **ABORT! ABORT! (runs out with Suave and drives away in a van.)

**Several minutes later Sokka is brought to prison.**

**Sokka: **The warden won't keep me hear long. I know he loves me! And I love him too! I love him so much. (is crying at the bars)

**Warden lets Sokka go so that he will be quite.**

**Meanwhile at the apartment...**

**Toph/Azula: **(back from dating convention and looking horrified.)

**Everyone else: **(back to normal.)

**Sokka: **(bursts in) WHO SENT ME TO JAIL?!!!!!

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't get to all the dares. The first one was really long. Leave reviews as always on ideas to torture them. **d--b


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**PTBR82: **(looks confused. Slaps forehead) Oh yeah! That's what I forgot! Jail? Oh, Suki and Yue did that.

**Sokka: **Suki?! (holds up arms in exasporation) Why? Was it Yue's idea?

**Suki: **Well we....

**PTBR82: **While those two get caught up on things we have a another dare from _EgyptionPrincess:_

_I dare Aang to choose between Katara or Toph to make out with. Cause, of course everyone knows Aang likes those two._

**Aang: **(looks around nervously then bends a rock sphere around him for protection.)

**PTBR82: **(sighs and produces lightning from his fingers tips and blows up Aang's rock)

**Everyone: **You can firebend?!

**PTBR82: **Yes now Aang choose because belive me I make Azula look like a kitten. (smiles evilily and sparks jump off his skin.)

**Aang: **(considers the pros and cons of each person)

**Katara: **(looks confused that Aang hasn't chosen her yet)

**Toph: **(looks ready to kill someone)

**Sokka/Suki: **(Sucking each others faces)

**Zuko: **(muttering something about how they (probably) have sex when him and Mai don't)

**Cabbage Man: **(strocking the cabbages like they are his wife.)

**Aang: **I guess I like Katara more. (looks at Toph nervously. Wise decisiion.)

**Toph: **WHAT THE F*** TWINKLETOES?! I AM WAY HOTTER THAN KATARA! IT WAS MY EARTHBENDING INSTRUCTION THAT SAVED YOU DURING THE COMET WASN'T IT.

**Aang: **(scared) Well have you seen what Katara wears when she teaches me waterbending? Especially when she gets wet...

**Katara: **(looks insulted)

**Every guuy in the room: **(pants get bigger)

**Toph: **NO I HAVEN't SEEN IT! I'M BLIND! AND I CAN BE JUST AS SEXY! (rips off clothes and stands in front of everybody naked.)

**Every guy: **(smile and nod heads slowly.)

**Every girl: **(smacks the person they are going out with.)

**PTBR82?Cabbage man: **Don't seem fazed.

**PTBR82: **Okay while they try and erase that from their minds onto our next dare.

_Moons-san _

_Ok, I've gotta dare for Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. I dare you three to cosplay as Rock Lee, Gai, and Neji from Naruto._

_Oh, and because we haven't really had a truth yet... Katara how do you feel about the shipping wars going on about you and your friends?_

**PTBR82: **Well do Katara's first. So how does the shipping wars make you feel?

**Katara: **Shipping wars?

**PTBR82: **(takes out the new i-phone 3 G for only 199$ and goes to . Gives the phone to Katara.)

**Katara: **(takes phone and scrolls throught the pages) Oh my. Well this is disgusting we are not toys to be played with! WE NEED TO STAND UP FOR OUR RIGHTS BECAUSE IT GIVES ME HOPE!

**PTBR82: **Moving on because we don't care. Suave! Go get Mai, Ty lee, and Azula from the other room.

**Suave: **One second sir. (goes to other room and returns from it with Azula Ty lee and Mai)

**Azula: **How dare you call me a kitten! You shall die for your insolence! (shoots lightning at PTBR82)

**PTNR82: **(redirects the lightning and proceeds to electrocute the crap out of Azula. After that's done he calms down.) Oh well, uh Suki you play (looks at card) Nar-ut-o with them.

**Suki: **Why me?

**PTBR82: **Because you haven't done a lot yet.

**The Naruto Players: **(start playing and are soon involved in an imaginary fight against puffs of smoke. Suki says something like flying fan jutisu and in a puff of smoke a fan comes out and impales Mai. Mai doesn't show any emotion. Ty lee gets pissed and grown an anime vein. They start fighting. Suki kills Ty Lee. Game over)

**Zuko: **(runs over to Mai's body and ''magically''* brings her back to life. Same with Ty Lee. Azula is still dead.)

**PTBR82: **Next! This one is _fromkkg2g_

_Dare Zuko to make out with Aang or Sokka_

**Zuko: **(looks ready to kill someone. He can't so he burns Azula's body and then starts to ''touch'' Mai)

**PTBR82: **Hey hey no sex in this room! Now choose!

**Zuko: **(comes away from Mai) I choose Sokka!

**PTBR82: **Why?

**Zuko: **Because Sokka is a manly man and a gay make out session won't hurt him one bit.

**Aang: **(looks depressed but tries hard to hide it)

**Everyone except Aang: **(laughs at Aang because of what Zuko said.)

**Zuko/Sokka: **(take deep breaths and begin. Sokka thinking that this was an intimate make out session shove his tounge in Zuko's mouth and starts exploring his mouth. Zuko does the same. They get closer and soon all of them is touching.)

**PTBR82: **OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! (tears them apart) WE DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!

**Zuko/Sokka: **(look embarresed when returning to their girl friends)

**PTBR82: **One last one. Its from _Me._

_I dare any girl to make out with another girl and they both have to be NAKED!_

_You make the decision_

**PTBR82: **Uh, well I choose uh, Suki to make out with uh, Katara since we have already seen Toph in the buff.

**Suki/Katara: **(start to strip down without questioning it. They are booth naked now standing across from each other. They grab each other in VERY provacative places and procede to make out very slowly and seductivly.)

**Guys: **(look at the beauty)

**Suki/Katara: **(they finish and re-dress)

**Guys: **(all run to diffrent bathrooms and soon there is grunting every where)

**PTBR82: **Okay that was interesting... We'll see you next time.

* * *

**New ways to torture them are always welcome.**

***= that magically means that I only allowed her to live for reasons I only need to know.**


End file.
